1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component and a printed circuit board (PCB) having an embedded multilayer electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic circuits have become highly densified and highly integrated, a mounting space for passive elements mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) has become insufficient, and in order to solve this problem, ongoing efforts have been made to implement components able to be installed within a board, i.e., embedded devices. In particular, various methods have been proposed for installing a multilayer ceramic electronic component used as a capacitive component within a board.
In one of a variety of methods of installing a multilayer ceramic electronic component within a board, the same dielectric material used for a multilayer ceramic electronic component is used as a material for a board and a copper wiring, or the like, is used as an electrode. Other methods for implementing an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component include a method of forming an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component by forming a polymer sheet having high-k dielectrics and a dielectric thin film within a board, a method of installing a multilayer ceramic electronic component within a board, and the like.
In general, a multilayer ceramic electronic component includes a plurality of dielectric layers made of a ceramic material, and internal electrodes interposed between the dielectric layers. By disposing a multilayer ceramic electronic component within a board, an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component having high capacitance may be implemented.
In order to manufacture a printed circuit board (PCB) including an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component, a multilayer ceramic electronic component may be inserted into a core board, and via holes are required to be formed in an upper laminated plate and a lower laminated plate by using a laser in order to connect board wirings and external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic electronic component. Laser beam machining, however, considerably increases manufacturing costs of a PCB.
In the process of embedding a multilayer ceramic electronic component in a board, an epoxy resin is cured and a thermal treatment process is performed to crystallize a metal electrode, and in this case, differences between coefficients of thermal expansion of an epoxy resin, a metal electrode, a ceramic element of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, and the like, or thermal expansion of the board, may cause a defect on the bonding surface of the board and the multilayer ceramic electronic component. Such a defect may cause delamination of the bonding surface, or the like, during a reliability test.
Meanwhile, in case that a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is used as a decoupling capacitor of a high performance IC power terminal such as an application processor of a smartphone, a CPU of a PC, or the like, performance of the IC may be degraded when equivalent series inductance (ESL) is increased, and as smartphones and PC CPUs have increasingly high performance, an increase in the ESL of an MLCC may increasingly affect a degradation of performance of the IC.
A so-called low inductance chip capacitor (LICC) has been devised to reduce inductance by reducing a path of a current flow by reducing a distance between external terminals.
In the case of an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component, there is a need to apply such an LICC in order to reduce inductance as mentioned above.